Nostalgie
by WarpZone
Summary: Naruto fait de nouvelles rencontres assés intéressantes dans une école se trouvant sur une île. Sasuke se rappelle de quelque chose le concernant, mais Naruto ne semble se rappeler de rien. Que va-t-il se passer durant cette toute nouvelle année?
1. Arrivée

_Auteur : WarpZone_

_Genre : Yaoi, OOC, UA, School fic, Romance, un peu Music fic, (quelques couples hétéros aussi mais c'est juste pour faire plus réel XD)_

_Disclamer : Perso à Masashi Kishimoto :o_

_Couples(d'un simple kiss à...bah vous voyez koi xD) : SasuNaru, NejiNaru, NejiGaa, GaaNaru, ShinoNeji, ItaSasu(ayez pas peur xP), KakaIru, ZabuKaka(ouioui je l'aime mon Zabu :D), SuiKa, KibaHina... Couples à venir aussi psk l'histoire est en construction x_x..._

_Note : ALLOOOOO!! V'la ma première fic... Sa fait longtemps que j'voulais en écrire une et j'ai enfin décidé à m'y mettre... Si y'a des fautes, j'suis désolé! J'fait de mon mieu pour me relire et me corriger! xD Et si vous pourriez mettre des reviews, ça m'aiderait! Ça pourrait peut-être même m'inspirer! :P_

_Note 2 : J'vais essailler de poster un chapitre par semaine environ._

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**-Excusez-moi Sempai, à quel étage est la chambre 317?**

**-Hmm? La 317? C'est au 3e étage.**

**-Ok, merci.**

**En ce mettant en route, le blond ce fit bousculer et tomba par terre, échappant ses bagages.**

**-Non, mais tu pourrais pas regarder où tu...**

**Naruto se tût quand il vit le visage du brun qui l'eu bousculé.**

**#Ou...Ouah!#**

**-D..Désolé.**

**Le brun le regarda quelque secondes, se retourna puis s'éloigna sans rien dire.**

**#Mais pour qui il se prend?!#**

**Le blond se releva, ramassa ses bagages, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. **

**Rendu au 3e étage.**

**-Mais c'est où, putin?**

**Un soupir échappa au blond. Le jeune homme de 17 ans venait de commencer le collège et avait été accepté dans une autre ville. Ce collège était assez spécial.. Il était éloigné de la civilisation et se trouvait sur une île. Tous devaient donc rester à l'internat.**

**-313...315.. Ah! 317..**

**Naruto ouvrit la porte de la chambre et découvra des bagages sur un des deux lits.**

**#J'me demande avec quel genre de gars ils m'ont jumelé..#**

**Il entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte, puis commença à défaire ses valises. La pièce était assez grande, mais pas immense. Dans l'entrée, il y avait une porte à droite qui menait à la salle de bains. Il y avait deux lits placés de chaque côtés de la pièce, deux tables de travail; tous deux aux pieds des lits. Une fenêtre était disposée dans le milieu du mur, entre les deux lits, et une seule grande commode.**

**#Oh génial, je suis supposé partager la commode..?#**

**Après avoir placé ses vêtements dans le meuble, le blond s'écroula sur le lit qu'il sut approprié. Il tourna son visage vers le second lit, puis regarda les sacs de voyage. Naruto vit une petite étiquette sur une des valises et la regarda de plus près.**

**#U-chi-wa..Sa-su-ke...#**

**On frappa à la porte. Il sursauta et alla ouvrir. Le blond vit deux jeunes hommes. Tous deux bruns. L'un avait les cheveux longs et avait deux piercings en dessous de la lèvre inférieure, une ''morsure de serpent'' comme certains l'appellent. Il avait le look d'un rockeur. Et ses yeux... Blanc. C'était la première fois que Naruto voyait des yeux d'une telle couleur. L'autre avait les cheveux courts et les yeux noirs. **

**-Oui?**

**-Hey! Sasuke est là?**

**-Euh.. Non.**

**-Oh, bah salut moi c'est Kiba et lui c'est Neji, on est des amis à Sasuke.**

**-S..Salut.**

**-On peu entrer pour l'attendre?**

**-Si vous voulez..**

**Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la chambre. Neji s'assit sur une des chaises et Kiba sauta sur le lit destiné à l'Uchiwa.**

**-Alooors... T'es nouveau? On ta jamais vu ici avant... J'l'aurais remarqué...**

**-Euh..Ouais j'suis nouveau.. C'est ma première année alors..**

**-Et comment tu t'appelles?**

**-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Un cellulaire se mit à vibrer. C'était celui de Kiba.**

**-Oh.. C'est un texto d'Hinata.. Bon bah j'vous laisse! On se revoit bientôt!**

**-Okay, à plus!**

**-On s'revoit tout à l'heure Kiba!**

**Se dernier quitta la pièce, laissant Neji et Naruto seuls.**

**-Il est partit rejoindre qui?**

**-Hinata. C'est ma cousine et sa copine.**

**-Ah d'accord..**

**-Et..Naruto c'est ça? Tu connais des gens ici?**

**-Pas du tout...**

**-Même pas une?**

**-Non.**

**-Et bien, maintenant si! T'as qu'à rester avec nous.**

**-Merci, j'apprécie.**

**-C'est la moindre des choses.**

**La porte s'ouvrit, attirant l'attention des deux étudiants. Un brun s'immobilisa dans l'entrée.**

**-EH?! MAIS T'ES LE GARS QUI MA BOUSCULÉ QUAND J'SUIS ARRIVER!**

**-Oh génial..**

**-Hein? Vous vous êtes déjà croisés à c'que j'vois..**

**-Attend.. C'est lui Sasuke?**

**-Ouais c'est moi Sasuke, et t'es mieux de garder tes distances... Neji qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

**-Bah, moi et Kiba on était venu te voir et comme t'étais pas encore la, on a un peu discuté avec Naruto ici présent.**

**Le blond et le brun se mesuraient du regard. Neji passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.**

**-Ça commence bien...**

**-Neji, suis moi j'dois te parler.**

**-Hmm..Okay. Bye Naruto.**

**-Salut.**

**Les deux bruns sortirent de la pièce.**

**#Comment j'vais faire avec ce gars là qui va dormir dans la même pièce que moi..? -Soupir- J'vais aller prendre une douche..#**

**Naruto prit des vêtements propres et alla prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain de la chambre. Peu après, il sortit de la pièce car il était l'heure du souper. Le blond voulut descendre les marches, question de se dégourdir les jambes, mais en ouvrant la porte des marches, il entendit quelque chose qui le fit changer d'avis; des halètements saccadés, provenant de deux personnes.**

**#Mais qu'est-ce qui leurs prends de faire ça en plein dans les escaliers! Ils ont pas peur de se faire surprendre?!#**

**Après avoir refermé la porte, Naruto se dirigea alors vers l'ascenseur, l'autre sortie se trouvant hors d'usage pour le moment. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, le blond tomba nez à nez avec un roux qui, en se dépêchant un peu trop, bousculât légèrement Naruto.**

**-Ah!**

**Le roux leva les yeux et rougit de plus belles.**

**-E..Excuse-moi.**

**-Pas de pro...**

**Mais Naruto ne put finir sa phrase car le roux était déjà rendu bien loin. Il décida de laisser tomber et d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Dans la cafétéria, le blond se fit interpeller.**

**-HEY NARUTO, VIENS T'ASSOIR AVEC NOUS!!**

**Naruto chercha d'où provenait la voix, et ne fût pas surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de Kiba. Se dernier était assit avec Sasuke, Neji et 3 autres personnes. L'un était plutôt gros. Le second avait les cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval, et le dernier avait le capuchon de sa veste remonté sur sa tête. Il portait des lunettes fumées et avait une barbichette.**

**-Les gars j'vous présente Naruto, c'est le voisin de chambre de Sasuke, Naruto j'te présente Shikamaru, Shino et Choji.**

**-Salut.**

**-Yo.**

**Le blond s'assit à côté de Shikamaru, se dernier étant à la droite de Choji. En face de Naruto se trouvait Kiba, Shino à sa droite, suivit de Neji et Sasuke qui lui, regardait par la fenêtre à laquelle la table était acollée. Naruto demanda :**

**-Quand est-ce que les cours commencent ?**

**-Dans 3 jours, demain c'est les inscriptions pour les clubs.**

**Pendant que Naruto continuait sa conversation avec Kiba, Neji donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Sasuke et les 2 amis se parlèrent à voix basse. **

_**-When do you think you're going to tell him?**_**(Quand est-ce que tu penses lui dire?)**

_**-I don't know yet, I wanna see how things turns out before.**_**(Je sais pas encore, j'veux voir comment les choses vont tourner avant.)**

**Le changement de langue à la table attira l'oreille du blond.**

**-Vous parlez anglais?**

**Les 2 bruns sursautèrent. Sasuke retourna à sa contemplation de la fenêtre, tandis que Neji souria et répondit :**

**-Ouais, et toi?**

**-Oh, juste un peu...**

**-Parfait alors, hein Sasuke?**

**Mais le brun ne répondit pas.**

**-Pourquoi parlez-vous si bien l'anglais?**

**-Moi et Sasuke on est des amis d'enfance. On s'est connut aux États-Unis quand on était jeune. Alors on a pas de difficulté à se parler en anglais, surtout quand on veux pas que les autres comprennent.**

**-Vous êtes américains?!**

**-Oh, pas vraiment.. À moitié quoi.. Ma mère est japonaise et mon père américain, et Sasuke c'est le contraire. On a emménagé ici quand on avait 11 ans. Nos pères travaillent dans la même compagnie alors voilà..**

**-Ah d'accord..**

**-Bon c'est pas que j'm'enmerde, mais j'ai entendu cet histoire des millions de fois, alors moi je monte à ma chambre pour jouer au jeux vidéo.**

**-J'te suis Shika!**

**Choji et Shikamaru se levèrent et partirent.**

**-Hey Naruto, tu comptes t'inscrire à un club?**

**-Euh..J'croît pas.. À moins qu'il y en ai un de dessin ou quelque chose comme ça.**

**-Dessin? Ouais j'crois qu'il y en a un.. Tu fais pas de sports?**

**-Nah c'est pas vraiment mon truc..**

**-Je vois.. Bah moi j'vais faire un tour dehors. Tu viens Shino?**

**-Ouais.**

**Kiba et Shino sortirent de la cafétéria à leur tour. Ne restait plus que Naruto, Sasuke et Neji. Retenant un soupir, se dernier prit la parole : **

**-Bon...Il serait peut-être temps qu'on monte nous aussi.**

**-J'vais devant.**

**Le brun sortit. Naruto et Neji le regardait.**

**-Il est toujours comme ça?**

**-Ouais, sauf avec ses amis proches.**

**-Je déteste les gens comme lui..**

**Neji se mit à rire.**

**-Faut lui laisser une chance.. Il y a une raison derrière ça..**

**-Hmm..**

**-Aller, on y va.**

**Naruto ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Lui et Neji entendirent des bruits de draps, mais n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Sasuke était couché dans son lit.**

**-Il est déjà couché?**

**-On dirait bien.**

**Naruto alla s'asseoir sur son lit de droite, tandis que Neji s'appuya sur le mur. Le cellulaire de se dernier vibra. Il le prit et lu le message. **

**//****De : Sasu**

**Trop tôt..****//**

**Le brun rit.**

**-Trop tôt, hein?**

**-Quoi?**

**-Ah rien, un texto. Bon, moi j'te laisse, j'ai quelque chose à préparer pour les inscriptions de demain.**

**-Okay à demain.**

**Neji sortit de la pièce et, rendu à l'extérieur, reçu un second message.**

**//****De : Sasu**

**Taurais ps pu lenmner ak toi -_- ?..****//**

**Il sourit et répondit:**

**//****À : Sasu**

**Nah, + drole com sa****//**

**Il se remit ensuite en route. Naruto soupira et regarda l'heure.**

**#20:34..#**

**Il décida de se coucher plus tôt, épuisé par le voyage de cette journée. Sasuke se leva et alla dans la salle de bains. **

**#Oh j'pensais qu'il dormait..#**

**Naruto se changea donc dans la pièce et se coucha. Après quelques minutes, le blond entendit le brun sortir de la salle de bains, puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il était parti. Naruto n'y prêta pas d'attention, il essayait de s'endormir.**

**Mais il n'était pas capable. Tous les rencontres qu'il avait fait dans cette courte journée occupaient ses pensées. Tout spécialement l'Uchiwa. Le blond ne réussit donc pas à s'endormir, il regarda à nouveau l'heure.**

**#Aah déjà 22:00?! Et moi qui voulait me coucher tôt..#**

**Quand il eu redéposé sa tête sur son oreiller, la porte s'ouvrit tranquillement. Naruto fit semblant de dormir. Il entendit l'Uchiwa se rapprocher et se sentit observé dans le silence total seulement coupé par les respirations des deux voisins de chambre.**

**#Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou?#**

**Soudain, l'Uzumaki sentit une main sur sa joue gauche et essaya de ne pas se crisper.**

**-Naru..**


	2. Ouverture

_Auteur : WarpZone_

_Genre : Yaoi, OOC, UA, School fic, Romance, un peu Music fic, (quelques couples hétéros aussi mais c'est juste pour faire plus réel XD)_

_Disclamer : Perso à Masashi Kishimoto :o_

_Couples(d'un simple kiss à...bah vous voyez koi xD) : SasuNaru, NejiNaru, NejiGaa, GaaNaru, ShinoNeji, ItaSasu(ayez pas peur xP), KakaIru, ZabuKaka(ouioui je l'aime mon Zabu :D), SuiKa, KibaHina... Couples à venir aussi psk l'histoire est en construction x_x..._

_Note : Okay, j'ai décidé de poster un chapitre par semaine(et je vais toujours faire ça) alors si jamais c'est la fin de la semaine et que je n'ai toujours pas posté, ça veux seulement dire que je vais poster le Dimanche. Je post seulement plus tôt si j'ai réussi à écrire un chapitre complet la semaine même(En se moment je viens de finir le 5__e__ chapitre…). Je les post pas tous d'un coup parce que j'aime bien avoir des chapitres de 'back up' au cas où j'ai plus d'imagination T-T._

_Note 2: Je remercie énormément mes amis Mathieu et Gabrielle qui m'aident à me donner des idées et à avoir de l'inspiration quand j'en ai plus!_

_Note 3(oui y'en a plusieurs des notes xD): Oubliez pas de me mettre des reviews svp, j'adore ça! _

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Il entendit l'Uchiwa se rapprocher et se sentit observé dans le silence total seulement coupé par les respirations des deux voisins de chambre.**

**#Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou?#**

**Soudain, l'Uzumaki sentit une main sur sa joue gauche et essaya de ne pas se crisper.**

**-Naru..**

**Le brun laissa le blond et se retourna. Naruto en profita pour ouvrir les yeux discrètement pour ne pas que Sasuke ne le voit. Se dernier enleva son pull et avec la lumière de la lune traversant l'unique fenêtre, Naruto pouvait voir parfaitement son corps.**

**#Oh merde..#**

**L'Uchiwa enleva ensuite son pantalon, restant donc en boxers, et se coucha dans son lit respectif. Le blond, voyant ce corps, se dépêcha de se retourner face au mur.**

**#Et comment je fais, moi, maintenant?!#**

**Naruto ne dormit que très peu. La première chose qu'il constata en se réveillant, c'était l'absence de son compagnon de chambre. Il se leva et alla se doucher. Il descendit ensuite au premier étage pour petit-déjeuner. Il ne vit que Shikamaru et Choji assis à une table. Naruto alla les voir et demanda:**

**-Hey, où sont les autres?**

**-Hmm? Euh Sasuke et Kiba sont partis s'inscrire au club de foot tandis que Neji et Shino vont s'inscrire au club de musique.**

**-Oh, et où est l'endroit où on peut s'inscrire?**

**-Va voir sur le babillard à l'entrée de l'internat, j'sais pas moi.**

**-Ouais, merci.**

**Le blond fini de manger son bagel et se dirigea vers l'endroit dont Shikamaru avait mentionné. Il fixa le babillard...Sports, Arts, Social... Il trouva se qu'il cherchait dans la section des arts; Le club de dessin. L'Uzumaki devait se rendre dans le pavillon des arts qui était à quelques minutes de marche de l'internat. Il décida de se mettre en route. Il sortit de l'internat et marcha sur le chemin de gravier mit à cet effet. La cour était très grande, recouverte de pelouse et de quelque feuillus. Un de ces endroits où l'on aime se détendre en s'assoyant sur la pelouse à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il y avait plusieurs pavillons, tous dispersés sur cette grande étendue de vert. Le pavillon des sports, qui lui était plus grand que les autres pour toutes les activités y ayant lieu, était situé totalement à l'opposé de l'internat. Ensuite, le pavillon des cours théoriques qui lui, était à une ou deux minutes de marche de l'internat, en allant vers la droite. Suivait l'internat des filles, la première infirmerie et les dortoirs pour les professeurs féminins. À gauche d'où les garçons dorment se trouvait la seconde infirmerie et les dortoirs pour les professeurs masculins. Pour finir, le pavillon des arts où Naruto se dirigeait suivait cette dernière. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'Uzumaki alla dans la salle d'arts plastique. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dans la pièce, peut-être 5 ou 6. Mais quelqu'un attira l'attention du blond.**

**#J'l'ai pas déjà vu, lui?#**

**Le garçon aux cheveux rouge se retourna, sursauta puis rougit.**

**-Oh!**

**-Hey, tu serais pas le gars que j'ai vu dans l'ascenseur, hier?**

**-O..Oui..**

**-Sa va?**

**-O..Oui, oui.**

**Naruto laissa échapper un léger rire, trouvant les réponses du roux amusantes. Mais ce dernier se dirigea vers la sortie, se trouvant ridicule.**

**-Hey attend!**

**Le blond se dépêcha d'inscrire son nom sur la liste du club et s'empressa de rejoindre le roux. Il le retint par l'épaule.**

**-Mais où est-ce que tu vas?**

**-...**

**-Pourquoi tu te sauves de moi? J'ai fait quelque chose?**

**-Non..**

**-Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**-Rien.**

**Naruto se dirigea vers l'extérieur et dit au garçon de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un érable.**

**-Moi c'est Naruto, et toi?**

**-Gaara.**

**-Content de te connaître!**

**-Hm..**

**-T'as l'air d'un type plutôt gêné toi, non?**

**-Un peu…**

**-Alors tu t'es inscrit au club de dessin?**

**-Oui.**

**-Super! On va se voir souvent alors! **

**Gaara ne répondit rien, mais fit un sourire, le premier que Naruto vit. Il sourit en retour.**

**-NARUTO!**

**L'Uzumaki se retourna à son nom. Il vit Neji et Shino marcher vers eux.**

**-Oï Neji!**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**-Et bien, je discute.**

**-N..Naru..to..**

**-Oui, Gaara?**

**-Je...je vais y aller moi..**

**-Oh!**

**Gaara se leva et Naruto fit de même. Se dernier sourit et lui tendit la main.**

**-Ami?**

**Le roux fixa la main du jeune homme face à lui, bouche légèrement entrouverte comme s'il était surpris. Il fit aller son regard entre Naruto et Neji, puis retourna au blond qui prit parole.**

**-Alors..?**

**Il décida de tendre sa main et de serrer celle qui se tenait devant lui.**

**-A..Ami.**

**-Cool! Aller, on se revoit plus tard!**

**Gaara prit la direction de l'internat. Naruto se retourna vers les deux bruns.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Gaara?**

**-Bah j'l'ai rencontré dans la classe d'arts plastique et on a parlé un peu.. Pourquoi, tu le connais?**

**-Bien sûr que je le connais.. C'est mon ex..**

**-EH?!**

**-Tu devrais pas traîner avec lui, c'est dangereux.**

**-Hein? Dangereux? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Neji? Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif..**

**-Naruto. Crois-moi, tu ne le connais pas du tout.**

**Le blond se renfrogna. **

**-Naruto...S'il te plaît.. C'est très important...**

**-Ouais, ouais.**

**-...**

**Neji s'approcha de son ami.**

**-Tu vas pas m'écouter, hein?**

**-Non.**

**Le brun soupira.**

**-Bon, j't'aurai avertit. Tu viens? La bande se retrouve dessous le grand érable.**

**#Oh c'est vrai ça, j'l'avais même pas remarqué cet érable... Comment j'ai fait pour pas le voir..?#**

**L'immense arbre était dans le plein milieu du terrain. Il dominait tous les bâtiments. **

**-Ouais, j'vous suis!**

**Tous trois partirent en direction de l'arbre géant. Arriver dessous, Neji grimpa sur l'une des seules branches accessibles et s'installa confortablement dessus, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Shino s'installa par terre, dos à l'érable, puis s'alluma une cigarette. Naruto, lui, se laissa tomber par terre et se coucha dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel.**

**Ce même ciel qui devenait de plus en plus flou.**

**Le blond se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un brun le fixer. Brun qui, en remarquant que Naruto ne dormais plus, détourna rapidement son regard.**

**-S..Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que.. Où sont les autres?**

**-Ils sont tous rentrés souper.**

**-Souper? Mais il est qu'elle heure?!**

**-19 heures.**

**-NANIII?! J'ai dormis toute la journée dehors?!**

**Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il tendit un sandwich à Naruto.**

**-Tiens, manges.**

**-M..Merci...**

**L'Uzumaki prit la nourriture que le brun lui offrait.**

**-Hey mais...Si j'ai dormi toute la journée... ça veux dire que t'es resté là tout ce temps là?!**

**L'Uchiwa rougit et re-détourna son regard.**

**-B..Baka! J'suis resté avec les autres! J'ai été manger avec eux!.. **

**#J'veux pas qu'il sache que j'l'ai presque pas quitté d'une semelle...#**

**-Oh.. Et pourquoi es-tu revenu ?**

**-J'suis venu te porter une veste... Il va pas tarder à faire nuit alors..**

**-Sa-su-ke...**

**-Hmm?**

**-..Tu t'inquiétais pour MOI?**

**-N..Non! Pour qui tu me prends? Si j't'avais laissé ici, tu aurais attrapé un rhume et ça m'aurait empêché de dormir.**

**Naruto répondit d'une voix basse, comme s'il parlait plus à lui-même qu'à son voisin de chambre.**

**-Ah.. Bien sûre, à quoi je pensais..?**

**-T'a dit quelque chose, baka?**

**-Non rien, dobe.**

**-Tu.. Tu veux marcher avant de rentrer à l'internat..?**

**-...Sasuke, sa va? T'es malade..?**

**-Euh.. Non, pourquoi?**

**-T'es étrange tout d'un coup.. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé du Sasuke qui m'évitait chaque fois qu'il me voyait?**

**-Écoute, si t'es pas content, j'vais recommencer..**

**-Non, non! C'est juste que ça me surprend!**

**Le brun soupira.**

**-Bah, on va être dans la même chambre pour peut-être 3 ans, alors... J'me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être essayer...d'être..de...**

**Il soupira à nouveau, voyant que le blond attendait la suite de la phrase.**

**-De bien s'entendre..**

**-Oh.**

**Sasuke s'attendait à entendre un rire moqueur venant de Naruto. Mais se ne fût pas le cas. Il le regarda alors. Le blond souriait.**

**-J'suis content que tu veuilles bien.**

**-Hh..Hmm..**

**L'Uzumaki se leva après avoir fini son sandwich et commença à marcher avec l'Uchiwa. Naruto prit la parole:**

**-Alors, est-ce que c'est aussi ta première année, ici?**

**-Oui.**

**-Je vois.. Et Neji aussi?**

**-Non, Neji c'est sa 2e... Il est plus vieux d'un an.**

**-Vraiment?**

**-Si j'te le dit..**

**Ils continuèrent à marcher et à discuter, pour mieux faire connaissance.**

**-C'est bientôt le couvre-feu... On devrait se diriger vers l'internat..**

**-Okay.**

**Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement et Naruto se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais Sasuke le stoppa.**

**-Non, on prend l'ascenseur.**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Parce qu'on peu pas prendre les escaliers.**

**-Qu..**

**Naruto se rappela sa courte expérience des escaliers de la veille. Ils allèrent donc vers l'ascenseur. Le blond appuya sur la flèche du haut. Le brun, étant un peu en retrait, le fixait. Les portes s'ouvrirent et tous 2 entrèrent dans le petit engin. Il y eu un blanc. Arrivés au 3e étage, ils allèrent à leur chambre. Naruto franchit le seuil le premier, et Sasuke le suivit. Ce dernier ferma la porte et interpella :**

**-Naruto.. **

**-Hmm?**

**Le blond eu à peine le temps de se retourner que l'Uchiwa collait ses lèvres aux siennes...**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

_Ouuuuh! Sasuke devient un peu plus bavard et entreprenant!! Comment Naruto va-t-il réagir? Où est-ce que ça va se rendre? Qu'est-ce que Neji veux dire par le fait que se tenir avec Gaara est dangereux? Écrivez-moi vos pensées! xD_

_Prochain chapitre: LEMOOOOOON :o Mais avec qui? Et où? 8D_


	3. Tentations

_Auteur : WarpZone_

_Genre : Yaoi, OOC, UA, School fic, Romance, un peu Music fic, (quelques couples hétéros aussi mais c'est juste pour faire plus réel XD)_

_Disclamer : Perso à Masashi Kishimoto :o_

_Couples(d'un simple kiss à...bah vous voyez koi xD) : SasuNaru, NejiNaru, NejiGaa, GaaNaru, ShinoNeji, ItaSasu(ayez pas peur xP), KakaIru, ZabuKaka(ouioui je l'aime mon Zabu :D), SuiKa, KibaHina, SasoDei, ItaDei, SaiNaru, JiraTsuna, YahiKonan, ObiAnko, AsuKure... Couples à venir aussi psk l'histoire est en construction x_x..._

_Note : Désolé d'vous avoir fait attendre jusqu'à Dimanche... J'étais trooop occupée cette semaine... J'ai à peine pu commencer le 6e chapitre... -sanglote- D;_

_Note 2 : Reviews svp!_

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Arrivés au 3e étage, ils allèrent à leur chambre. Naruto franchit le seuil le premier, et Sasuke le suivit. Ce dernier ferma la porte et interpella :**

**-Naruto.. **

**-Hmm?**

**Le blond eu à peine le temps de se retourner que l'Uchiwa collait ses lèvres aux siennes.**

**À son propre grand étonnement, Naruto n'eu aucun mouvement de recul. Il partagea même le baiser. Sasuke, ne quittant pas ses lèvres, le poussa sur le mur derrière eux. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le lit du brun.**

**-Hn..Nhnn..**

**Le brun étendit le blond sur son lit et embrassa son cou. Il passa sa main dessous le pull de Naruto et caressa sa peau. Ce dernier se cambra sous le plaisir que ces gestes lui procuraient. Ne tenant plus, il enleva son gilet et fit de même pour Sasuke qui étudiait le corps du blond.**

**-T..Tu sais que..HnnN..que t'es pas mal bien foutu pour NnHnn.. pour quelqu'un qui fait pas de sports..**

**-Tait-toi..**

**L'Uchiwa commença à embrasser ci et là le corps du jeune homme étendu sous lui.**

**-Tu peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment..**

**Naruto ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de Sasuke car il était occupé à déboutonner le pantalon de ce dernier.**

**-TocTocToc-**

**Toutes activités se passant dans la pièce s'arrêtèrent. Les deux garçons se figèrent et dirent en même temps: **

**-Merde!**

**Une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte:**

**-Gardien de couloir, j'peux entrer?**

**Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent. Ils s'empressèrent de se rhabiller et le brun répondit: **

**-Un instant!**

**L'Uzumaki demanda à voix basse:**

**-Tu crois qu'il nous a entendu?!**

**-J'en ai aucune idée..**

**Tous 2 ayant maintenant une allure un peu plus décente, ils firent mention au gardien d'entrer. Un étudiant plus vieux d'environs 2 ou 3 ans ayant des traits androgynes entra dans la chambre. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.**

**-Pourquoi c'était si long?**

**Naruto prit la parole:**

**-Ma faute!..Je..J'venais de sortir de la douche et j'était pas encore habillé..**

**-Je vois, ça explique la chaleur dans la pièce.. Bon, j'me présente : J'm'appelles Deidara et j'suis venu vous dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il y a un couvre-feu, hmm. Vous pouvez rester à l'extérieur de l'internat jusqu'à 20h30 et à 22heures on ne doit plus entendre de bruit venant des chambres. Je sais qu'il n'est que 20h40, mais on fait le tour pour expliquer à tout le monde aujourd'hui, surtout pour les nouveaux, hmm.**

**-Okay! Merci.**

**-J'ai encore quelque chambres à aller voir alors j'vous laisse! Et oubliez pas, 22heures!**

**-C'est bon.**

**Quand le gardien quitta la pièce, il y eu un long malaise.**

**#Comment est-ce que j'suis supposé agir maintenant..?#**

**Le blond tenta un regard vers Sasuke qui était assit sur son lit respectif. Ce dernier soupira:**

**-Super..**

**Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bains.**

**#Il..Il est partit se...?#**

**Naruto rougit et décida de faire de même. Il se recouvra des draps de son lit et enleva son pantalon. Il prit ensuite son propre membre en main et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient, essayant de se rappeler chaque secondes du moment passé. Quand il eu terminé, l'Uzumaki se coucha plus confortablement sur son lit, étant quelque peu épuisé et troublé par ce qui venait de se passer avec son voisin de chambre. **

**#Mais.. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça..? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça si soudainement..? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai réagi de cette façon?! Je viens à peine de le rencontrer.. Et moi qui déteste les gars comme lui..#**

**Le brun sortit de la salle de bains et regarda Naruto. Ce dernier rougit et détourna légèrement son regard qui tomba sur le magnifique poster de groupe qui était accroché sur le mur du côté de chambre de Sasuke. Poster que Naruto n'avait pas encore vu. Le blond plissa les yeux pour mieux le voir.**

**-M..Mais c'est...?!**

**-Hmm? **

**-C'est Neji?!**

**-Hein? Oh, l'affiche? Ouais c'est le band de Neji.**

**-Le band? Neji a un band?**

**-Oui, y'a lui, Shino, un autre gars nommé Sai et une fille qui s'appelle Ino.**

**-Un vrai band?!**

**-Bah ouais.. Ça t'étonne?**

**-Bah je savais pas! Ils sont connus?**

**-Pas beaucoup... Ils ont fait leurs premier CD il y a environs 1 mois. **

**Naruto se rapprocha du poster.**

**-Wow.. J'adore le design de l'affiche!**

**-Hmm.. C'est Gaara qui l'a fait. Neji lui a demandé dans le temps où ils sortaient ensemble alors il a accepté.**

**-Ouaah.. Et c'est quelle sorte de musique?**

**-Du Rock.**

**-Oh. Et ils sont bons?**

**-Plutôt ouais! Tu viens? J'allais justement voir Neji.**

**-Okay!**

**Le blond suivit Sasuke hors de la chambre. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au 2e étage et allèrent dans la chambre du meilleur ami du brun. La pièce était tapissée de divers posters de groupes.**

**-Neji, tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un band!!**

**-Et bien oui! Comment t'as su? Sasuke t'en a parlé?**

**-J'ai vu le poster du groupe au dessus du lit de Sasuke.**

**-Il t'a fait écouter?**

**-Non, tu joues quel instrument?**

**-Moi, j'suis chanteur, et je joue la guitare aussi. Shino est guitariste principal et chante un peu. Ino, une amie à Shino, joue la basse et mon ami Saï est le drummeur.**

**-Cool! C'est qui Saï?**

**-Oh, c'est un gars que j'ai connu l'année dernière.. Il vient aussi à cette école-ci et est dans ma chambre. C'est justement comme ça que je l'ai connu. Mais il va seulement arriver demain.**

**Naruto s'excusa et alla aux toilettes, n'y étant pas allé depuis le matin. Sasuke s'approcha de Neji et ce dernier prit la parole: **

**-Alors? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

**-J'ai pas été capable de me retenir..**

**-Vous l'avez fait?!**

**-Presque.. On a été interrompu.**

**-Oh.**

**-Neji.. J'sais pas... J'sais pas quoi faire.. Il se souviens pas.**

**-Hmm.. Tu devrais lui en parler.**

**Le brun soupira puis s'assit sur l'un des deux lits, coudes sur ses jambes, penché par l'avant. Naruto revint dans la pièce:**

**-Tu devrais me montrer ta musique un jour, Neji! J'aimerais entendre!**

**-Ahah, okay. **

**On frappa à la porte. Neji dit:**

**-Oui, entrez**

**-Salut Neji.**

**-Oh! Salut Shino!! **

**Les deux bruns se firent une accolade. **

**-Tu viens?**

**-Euh..S..Sasuke, ça dérange..?**

**-Non, allez-y on va retourner dans notre chambre.**

**Naruto, malgré sa curiosité, ne dit rien et quitta les lieux avec Sasuke. Pendant qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur, le blond vit Neji et Shino se diriger vers la cage d'escaliers.**

**#Mais.. Qu..?#**

**-Naru, tu viens?**

**L'Uzumaki sursauta et rejoint le brun qui l'attendait dans l'ascenseur, puis se figea.**

**-C..Comment tu m'as appelé?!**

**Sasuke rougit et répondit: **

**-Q..Quoi? N..Naruto.**

**-Non, non! Tu m'as appelé Naru!**

**-Nn..! B..Bon.. Peut-être..**

**-J'aime bien! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rend nostalgique..**

**L'Uchiwa appuya sur la touche du 3e étage et s'adossa sur l'un des murs de l'ascenseur. Naruto le regarda, puis s'approcha lentement. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du brun. Ce dernier plongea son regard dans les yeux azures du blond. Il posa ensuite sa main gauche sur la hanche de Naruto, puis sa droite derrière sa tête. Sasuke le tira vers lui et l'embrassa. Le blond se colla à lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Entre deux baisers, il soupira:**

**-Sa..Sasu..**

**Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser. L'ascenseur était rendu au 3e étage depuis quelques secondes déjà, mais les deux jeunes hommes continuaient, ne se souciant de rien d'autre. Naruto caressa la peau du brun en dessous de son T-shirt. Ce dernier rompit le baiser, à contrecoeur.**

**-Naruto.. Arrêtes, j'serai pas capable de me retenir..**

**-J'm'en fou, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je veux que tu te retiennes?**

**Le blond quémanda un autre baiser, qu'il eu sans problème.**

**-Attend, viens.**

**Sasuke prit la main de Naruto et ils sortirent de la cabine. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans leur chambre. Le brun le plaqua alors sur le mur derrière la porte et échangea ensuite un baiser fiévreux avec son voisin de chambre. La langue du blond glissa sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier entrouvrit doucement sa bouche pour lui laisser le passage. Naruto ne se fit pas prier et enfonça sa langue pour que celle-ci en rencontre une seconde. L'Uzumaki rompit le baiser après quelques secondes, puis souria. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur derrière lui, puis se mit à genoux par terre, devant Sasuke. Ce dernier se posant quelques questions, il regardait son ami avec des yeux brillants de désir. Le blond posa ses mains sur l'avant du pantalon qui se tenait devant lui, le détacha, puis l'enleva. Le membre bien gonflé qui en sortit laissait entendre qu'il n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps sous ces tissus. Naruto descendit quelques peu le boxer, puis lécha le long de la verge de Sasuke. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement mal retenu.**

**-HnNNHH!**

**Le blond prit le membre en bouche et commença son traitement. L'Uchiwa bouillait de plaisir. Après peu, il caressa la tête de Naruto avec sa main droite.**

**-N..hHAaa..Naru, je..Hh..**

**Sasuke ne tenait plus. Il était sur le point de venir. Le brun essayait de faire signe à Naruto d'arrêter, qu'il allait se vider, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger le blond. Et ce qui était sur le point d'arriver, arriva. Sasuke gémit de plaisir, un gémissement rauque.**

**-HhHAaAanhn!!**

**Naruto recula et releva son regard vers son ami. Ce dernier était haletant, rougit par le plaisir. Il se pencha vers le blond et embrassa ses lèvres recouvertes de sa propre semence. Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit, puis l'étendit dessus. Il en profita pour se débarrasser totalement de son boxer et de son T-shirt. Le brun s'installa ensuite à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'Uzumaki et s'emparât de ses lèvres. Lèvres que Sasuke trouvait si douces, si alléchantes. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Naruto, embrassant ensuite le même chemin et de re-lécher les endroits qui procuraient des spasmes chez le blond. Ce dernier retenait mal son plaisir, se qui plaisait au brun. Entre deux baisers sur le ventre de Naruto, Sasuke souffla : **

**-Tu peux pas savoir comment tu es désirable comme ça...**

**Arrivé au bas-ventre, l'Uchiwa fit glisser les pantalons et boxers du blond et les laissa tomber par terre. Sasuke pu lire la peur dans les yeux de Naruto qui haletât:**

**-S..Sasu..Sasuke..**

**-T'inquiète Naru-chan.. Détends-toi et tout va bien se passer..**

**Le blond le fixa un moment, puis ramena son ami à lui pour l'embrasser. Baiser qui prouvait au brun qu'il lui faisait confiance. Quand il fut rompu, Sasuke humidifiât ses doigts.**

**-T'es prêt, Naru..?**

**L'Uzumaki fit un signe de tête et Sasuke, à se signal, entra lentement un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Naruto. Ce dernier se cambra de douleur.**

**-Détend-toi Naru..**

**Le brun vint l'embrasser puis prit le membre du blond avec sa main gauche, la droite étant déjà occupée. Il y fit des mouvements répétitifs. La douleur étant plus supportable pour Naruto, Sasuke entra un second doigt, puis un troisième. L'Uzumaki laissa échapper un cri de douleur mélangée au plaisir.**

**-AaaARahHhh..!**

**-Naru.. Si tu veux, je peux arrêter...**

**-N..Non..Cont..inue.**

**L'Uchiwa enleva ses doigts et suréleva le bassin de Naruto. Il enfonça ensuite lentement sa propre verge dans son intimité. Des larmes vinrent se nicher aux yeux du blond. Sasuke reprit le membre dressé devant lui et y refit des mouvements de va-et-vient. Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto haletât: **

**-S..Sa va...**

**-Okay..**

**Le brun pénétra un peu plus profondément son ami et quand il fut sûr que ça allait, il entra totalement en lui d'un violent coup de rein. Ce qui ne se fit pas sans douleur, mais Naruto souriat quand même et l'invita à continuer. Sasuke commença alors ses mouvements de bassin plutôt lents et embrassa le ventre du blond couché sous lui. Il augmenta ensuite légèrement la cadence. Les deux jeunes hommes bouillaient de plaisir. Naruto remarqua alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore vu sur le cou du brun, un tattoo. Mais l'Uzumaki ne pu se concentrer sur se détail très longtemps, la vue brouillés par le désir qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Les halètements saccadés de l'un provoqués par l'effort et le plaisir excitait l'autre. Sasuke enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Naruto. **

**-HhahHhaAhh.h...**

**Le blond releva la tête vers l'Uchiwa qui vint s'approprier ses lèvres à nouveau. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux. Le brun continua ses mouvements et frappa la prostate de Naruto. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri non retenu.**

**-HHAAaAAaNnnHh!!**

**Sasuke eu du mal à ne pas défaillir à l'entente de la voix quelques peu rauque du blond. Le moment approchait rapidement. Le brun embrassa une dernière fois le ventre finement musclé de Naruto et en fini avec un dernier coup de rein. Il resserra son emprise sur les mains du blond pour ne pas crier trop fort. Ils jouirent l'un après l'autre.**

**-AHhHHAaaaaNnn!**

**-HhHAaAAanNhHhh!**

**Sasuke se laissa tomber à la droite de Naruto, tous deux essayant de reprendre leurs souffles. Le blond se rapprocha de l'Uchiwa et se colla à lui. Le brun l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.**

**-S..Sasu-kun?**

**-Hmm?**

**-Je crois que je t'aime.**

**Le brun fut plus que surprit de la confession de l'Uzumaki. Il se recula quelques peu pour voir un visage lui souriant. Il souria en retour et répondit:**

**-Moi aussi Naru-chan, je t'aime.**

**Ils s'endormirent tous deux sur le lit de Naruto, enlacés. **

**____________________________________________________________________________**

_Waaah ! Mon premier lemon x_x ! Comment vous avez trouvé ? Il fait pas trop pitié j'espère? xD Encore désolé pour poster le dimanche… J'aurais préféré poster plus tôt, mais… L'école, le travail et les amis… tout ça occupe déjà mes temps libres! D; En plus, je manque d'inspiration pour que tout mes idées se collent… J'AI BESOIN DE TEMPS A MOIIII D: !_

Bon je vais arrêter d'me plaindre! xD Je suis une fille qui ADORE dessiner en premier lieu… Alors pour moi, écrire une histoire sans dessins, c'est impossible! C'est pourquoi, pendant mes cours, je dessine différentes scènes de Nostalgie que j'ai en tête. J'vais poster le lien des dessins par rapports aux chapitres dans ma 'biographie' sur mon profil. (Vous n'avez aucunement l'obligeance d'allez les voir, c'est simplement si vous voulez! )

_P.S. Vous avez remarqué les ajouts de couples que j'ai fait? :P Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? (Comme je dit, certain sont seulement dans le fond)_

_Prochain chapitre : Le groupe Sins(le band à Neji) nous démontrent de quoi ils sont capables !_


	4. Rencontres

_Auteur : WarpZone_

_Genre : Yaoi, OOC, UA, School fic, Romance, un peu Music fic, (quelques couples hétéros aussi mais c'est juste pour faire plus réel XD)_

_Disclaimer : Perso à Masashi Kishimoto :o_

_Couples(d'un simple kiss à...bah vous voyez koi xD) : SasuNaru, NejiNaru, NejiGaa, GaaNaru, ShinoNeji, ItaSasu(ayez pas peur xP), KakaIru, ZabuKaka(ouioui je l'aime mon Zabu :D), SuiKa, KibaHina, SasoDei, ItaDei, SaiNaru, JiraTsuna, YahiKonan, ObiAnko, AsuKure... Couples à venir aussi psk l'histoire est en construction x_x..._

_Note : Reviews svp!_

* * *

**Le brun fut plus que surprit de la confession de l'Uzumaki. Il se recula quelques peu pour voir un visage lui souriant. Il souria en retour et répondit:**

**-Moi aussi Naru-chan, je t'aime.**

**Ils s'endormirent tous deux sur le lit de Naruto, enlacés. **

**Sasuke se réveilla, s'étira et se gratta le crâne en pensant:**

**#Wow.. Qu'est-ce que je mange pour faire des rêves comme ça..?#**

**Il s'aperçu qu'il était nu et ouvrit les yeux.**

**#Mais.. C'est pas mon lit, ça...# **

**Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche et vit un blond assit en tailleur en train de le regarder, souriant.**

**-T'es plutôt sexy quand tu dors.**

**L'Uchiwa souria et soupira :**

**-Dieux merci, c'était pas un rêve!**

**Il agrippa le col du T-shirt que Naruto portait, le tira à lui et l'embrassa. L'Uzumaki partagea le baiser avec ferveur. Un fois celui-ci rompu, Sasuke prit la parole:**

**-C'est mon gilet ça.**

**Le blond se mit à rire répondit:**

**-Mais il a ton odeur! J'ai pas pu résister…**

**-Ahaha! Ça fait mignon.**

**-Moi s'que j'trouve mignon c'est l'éventail qu'il y a en avant. C'est qu'elle marque?**

**-La marque Uchiwa!**

**-Hein..?**

**-C'est la nouvelle compagnie à… à mon frère. Il est infographe.**

**-T'as un frère!?**

**-Bah, ouais.**

**-Il a quel âge?**

**-Il a 23 ans.**

**-Woaaah… Et il a déjà sa propre compagnie?!**

**-Oh pour ça… Il est disons… surdoué.**

**-J'adore le design..**

**-Content que t'aimes. Mais moi je préfère se qu'il y a dessous l'éventail.**

**Le brun posa sa main gauche sur l'image du T-shirt. Naruto, ne portant que le gilet, sursauta puis rougit. Il touchait son membre.**

**-S..Sasuke !**

**On frappa à la porte.**

**-Yo les gars, vous venez? On va dehors profiter de la dernière journée de vacances.**

**C'était Shikamaru qui se tenait à l'extérieur de la chambre. Sasuke lui répondit:**

**-On vient de se réveiller, on se prépare et on vous rejoint.**

**Les pas venant du couloir s'éloignèrent. L'Uchiwa regarda son blond et sourit en disant:**

**-J'irais bien prendre une douche moi… Tu te sent pas collant, toi ?**

**Naruto ria et suivit Sasuke dans la salle de bains de la chambre.**

**Dans la cour de l'école, il y avait Shino, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji et six nouvelles personnes. Neji prit la parole :**

**-Ça commence à être long… T'es certain qu'ils ont dit qu'ils venaient nous rejoindre, Shika?**

**-Ouais…**

**Une fille aux cheveux roses s'écria:**

**-IL ARRIIIIIIIVE!!**

**-Pas obliger de crier, Sakura..**

**-La ferme Kiba.**

**-Hey, mais il tiendrait pas Naruto par la main..?**

**Neji tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes hommes qui marchait dans leur direction.**

**#Ils se tiennent la main..!#**

**Naruto marchait un peu plus lentement que Sasuke.**

**-Aller Naru-chan! **

**-Mais… Mais y'a plein de monde! Et j'en connais même pas la moitié..**

**-T'inquiète pas pour ça.**

**Le brun attira Naruto à lui. Il posa ensuite sa main gauche dans le bas de son dos, ce qui fit rougir l'Uzumaki de plus belles.**

**-S..Sasu-kun!.. Ils nous regardent tous!!**

**-Et alors?**

**-Et alors qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser..?**

**-Que tu es mon petit ami. Et ce ne serait pas faux.**

**-B..Baka!**

**Sasuke ria et se remit en route, tenant toujours la main de son copain. Arriver à la hauteur de la bande, il salua tout le monde. **

**-Sakura, Ino… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez par terre?**

**Les deux filles se reprirent et se relevèrent. La blonde balbutia:**

**-M..Mais..Sasuke..Que...Tu..?**

**-Je suis avec Naruto, oui.**

**Ino et Sakura retombèrent sur le sol, sous le choc. Neji descendit de la branche où il était assis et s'approcha du nouveau couple.**

**-Bon, Naruto! J'ai plein de gens à te présenter... Commençons par Sai.**

**Un brun aux cheveux courts vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon plutôt moulants s'avança et vint serrer la main du blond. Sai avait un sourire assé étrange... Un peu comme s'il était faux.**

**-Bonjour, ravis de faire ta connaissance, Naruto.**

**-Euh..Ouais, moi pareille.**

**#C'est quoi cette façon de parler.. Et son sourire?? Bizarre le type..#**

**Les yeux de l'Uzumaki tombèrent ensuite sur une fille plutôt mignonne. Elle était plus petite, avait les cheveux courts bruns et ressemblait étrangement à Neji. **

**#Probablement sa cousine..#**

**Le brun confirma les pensées de Naruto en présentant Hinata, une Hyuga comme son ami. Neji présenta ensuite un couple. Une fille avec les cheveux rouges... Elle avait une coupe de cheveux assée étrange, plus courte d'un côté que de l'autre. Elle se tenait collée à un garçon légèrement plus grand, les cheveux courts et d'un bleu pâle presque blanc. Il avait aussi une canine plus grande que ses autres dents, qui ressortait même si sa bouche était fermée.**

**-Voilà Karin et Suigetsu. Fait pas attention à eux ils sont comme un vieux couple toujours en train de se crier après.**

**-Hey, Neji! C'est pas gentil ce que tu dis...**

**Le dénommé Suigetsu croisa ses bras sur son torse plutôt musclé, pendant que sa copine prit la parole:**

**-Non mais tu vas arrêter d'agir comme un gamin?**

**-J'te ferais dire que c'est mon comportement de gamin qui t'ais attiré à moi, en premier lieu!**

**-Ouais, bon, la ferme, Sui-chan...**

**Pendant que le couple continuait à ''discuter paisiblement'', Neji finit sa tournée des présentations en pointant les deux jeunes filles par terre.**

**-Et ici on a Ino, la blonde, et Sakura, elle aux cheveux roses. En passant Sakura, tu te tannes pas d'avoir les cheveux de la couleur de la barbe-à-papa?**

**-Jamais!**

**Sasuke colla son torse au dos de Naruto et l'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Mais Neji tenta une question:**

**-Dit moi Naruto, t'aimerais entendre notre musique?**

**Le blond se redressa automatiquement et répondit avec entrain:**

**-Oui!!**

**-Bien! Alors direction la salle de musique!**

**Les treize personnes prirent la direction du pavillon des Arts. Une fois arrivé dans la salle, Neji, Shino et Ino allèrent chercher leurs instruments dans une seconde pièce au font, Sai ayant déjà la batterie installée. Les neuf autres s'assirent sur les bureaux qui occupait l'autre moitié de la classe, pour les cours plus théoriques. Neji et Shino revinrent avec des guitares et trois micros, tandis qu'Ino tenait une basse. Naruto examina un peu plus l'allure des membres du fameux groupe. Il s'attarda principalement sur Ino. Elle avait un T-Shirt noir par-dessus un gilet à manches longues blanc. Elle avait aussi des jeans beaucoup trop grands pour elle... Des jeans de garçons troués à son genou droit. Il regarda ensuite Sai, avec son fameux T-shirt moulant, dévoilant le fin tracé de ses muscles, et ses pantalons troués aux genoux. Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur Shino. Il avait toujours ce coton-ouaté blanc, le capuchon recouvrant sa tête. Puis des pantalons verts kaki. Il regarda enfin Neji, avec sa veste camouflage, les manches arrachées et la fermeture éclaire ouverte jusqu'à hauteur de son nombril, laissant son torse à découvert, car il ne portait rien en dessous. Il avait des jeans noir et une chaîne du côté droit. Une fois que le band était prêt, Neji prit la parole:**

**-Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on joue..?**

**-Animal!**

**Neji regarda Ino longuement, puis soupira.**

**-Bon... Allons-y pour Animal.**

**Pendant que Sai commençait à frapper le basse drum, Ino jouait les premières notes à la basse. Suivait Neji et Shino, à la guitare. Puis, tout d'un coup, le rythme augmenta.**

_(Je vous suggèrent énormément d'écouter la vrai chanson en même temps, sur Youtube, Dailymotion ou peu importe.)_

_**Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become**_

**Neji commença à chanter**

_**I can't escape this hell**_

_Je ne peux pas m'échapper de cet enfer_

_**So many times I've tried**_

_Plusieurs fois que j'ai essayé_

_**But I'm still caged inside**_

_Mais j'y suis toujours enfermé_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_Quelqu'un sortez moi de ce cauchemar_

**Le brun ferma ces yeux pour crier plus fort**

_**I can't control myself!!!**_

_Je ne peux pas me contrôler!!!_

**La musique reprit de la vitesse, devenant rageuse**

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_

_Alors, quoi, si tu peux voir la partie sombre de moi ?_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_Personne ne changera jamais l'animal que je suis devenu_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_Aidez moi à croire que c'est pas vraiment moi_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal!**_

_Quelqu'un, aidez moi à maîtriser cet animal!_

**Elle redevint quelque peu plus lente. Et Shino chanta.**

_**This animal, this animal..**_

_Cet animal, cet animal.._

**Neji reprit le micro et continua sa chanson, Shino répétant après lui**

_**I can't escape myself**_

_Je peux pas m'échapper_

_**So many times I've lied**_

_Plusieurs fois j'ai menti_

_**But there's still rage inside**_

_Mais il y a toujours une rage à l'intérieur de moi_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_Quelqu'un sortez moi de ce cauchemar_

**Le chanteur reprit seul, fermant les yeux à nouveau**

_**I can't control myself!!!**_

_Je ne peux pas me contrôler!!!_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_

_Alors, quoi, si tu peux voir la partie sombre de moi ?_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become!!**_

_Personne ne changera jamais l'animal que je suis devenu!!_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_Aidez moi à croire que c'est pas vraiment moi_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!**_

_Quelqu'un, aidez moi à maîtriser cet animal que je suis devenu!_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_Aidez moi à croire que c'est pas vraiment moi_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal!**_

_Quelqu'un, aidez moi à maîtriser cet animal!_

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare...**_

_Quelqu'un, aidez-moi à sortir de ce cauchemar..._

_**I can't control myself**_

_Je ne peuxpas me controler_

_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**_

_Quelqu'un réveiller moi de ce cauchemar_

_**I can't escape this hell!!!**_

_Je ne peux pas m'échapper de cet enfer!!!_

**Shino laissa jouer sa note pendant que Sai donnais des coups de basse drum. Les trois garçons soufflèrent à leurs micros**

_**This animal...This animal...This animal...This animal...**_

_Cet animal...Cet animal...Cet animal...Cet animal..._

**Shino reprit sa mélodie avec sa guitare**

_**This animal...This animal...This animal...**_

_Cet animal...Cet animal...Cet animal..._

**Neji continua seul, laissant Shino le suivre à la guitare**

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_

_Alors, quoi, si tu peux voir la partie sombre de moi ?_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become!!**_

_Personne ne changera jamais l'animal que je suis devenu!!_

**Sai et Ino reprirent de concert, suivant le duo**

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_Aidez moi à croire que c'est pas vraiment moi_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!**_

_Quelqu'un, aidez moi à maîtriser cet animal que je suis devenu!_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_Aidez moi à croire que c'est pas vraiment moi_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal!!**_

_Quelqu'un, aidez moi à maîtriser cet animal!!_

_**This animal I have become!**_

_Cet animal que je suis devenu!_

**Les deux guitare jouèrent un autre air avant de s'arrêter dans un son étrange.**

* * *

_Alors, alors? Désolé de poster le chapitre le dimanche soir… à presque minuit! xD Mais bon… J'suis toujours aussi occupée et j'ai toujours pas eu le temps de continuer le chapitre 6… Et merde… =( Entoucas ! Laissez-moi vos reviews pour me remonter le moral !!!_


	5. Menaces

_Auteur : WarpZone_

_Genre : Yaoi, OOC, UA, School fic, Romance, un peu Music fic, (quelques couples hétéros aussi mais c'est juste pour faire plus réel XD)_

_Disclamer : Perso à Masashi Kishimoto :o_

_Couples(d'un simple kiss à...bah vous voyez koi xD) : SasuNaru, NejiNaru, NejiGaa, GaaNaru, ShinoNeji, ItaSasu(ayez pas peur xP), KakaIru, ZabuKaka(ouioui je l'aime mon Zabu :D), SuiKa, KibaHina, SasoDei, ItaDei, SaiNaru, JiraTsuna, YahiKonan, ObiAnko, AsuKure... Couples à venir aussi psk l'histoire est en construction x_x..._

_Note : Je suis dans la meeeerde D; (détails à la fin du chap'…)_

_Note 2 : Reviews svp!_

* * *

**Les deux guitare jouèrent un autre air avant de s'arrêter dans un son étrange. Naruto était épaté. Tout le monde dans la pièce applaudissait. Quand Neji rouvrit les yeux, il déposa sa guitare sur un trépied, puis s'approcha des bureaux. **

**-Alors Naruto? Comment tu trouves?**

**-Je...**

**Le blond essaya de reprendre ses esprits et une fois ceci fait, il balbutia:**

**-Vous...Wow...Vous êtes...tellement bon!**

**Le groupe se mit à rire.**

**-Eh bien merci!**

**-La chanson..Elle...J'adore les paroles!**

**Ino prit la parole**

**-Les paroles de nos chansons viennent tous de nos amis ou d'un membre du groupe.**

**-Alors qui a écrit ceux de celle-ci? Elles font quand même peur si c'est vraiment ce que la personne ressent...**

**Neji répondit avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse.**

**-J't'expliquerai un autre jours. J'aimerais que tu écrives une chanson pour nous!**

**Naruto, surpris, leva les yeux vers le brun.**

**-T'es pas obligé, hein..! C'est si tu veux..**

**-Je veux bien! **

**-Super alors! Et t'es pas pressé alors prend ton temps. Sasuke j'peux te parler un instant?**

**Naruto se leva des genoux de son petit ami, le laissant se lever. Les deux bruns sortirent dans le couloir puis fermèrent la porte de la classe. Neji se retourna vers Sasuke.**

**-Tu peux me dire c'qui s'est passé?!**

**-Je... J'en pouvais plus.**

**-Et tu lui as mentionné votre jeunesse?**

**-N...Non..**

**Neji soupira**

**-Sasu, ça fait même pas deux jours que tu l'as revu... Et lui il se rappelle même pas de toi! Tu devrais lui dire... J'vois pas pourquoi tu veux pas.**

**-C'est embarrassant!!!**

**-Mais on s'en fou de ça! Et tu trouves pas ça étrange qu'il soit tombé pour toi aussi rapidement en se rappelant pas? Moi j'trouve ça bizarre... On peu pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en deux jours...**

**-J...J'sais pas... Faut dire que j'm'en fou pas mal vu qu'il éprouve les sentiments que je voulais.. Je..J'vais lui en parler ce soir.**

**-Bonne idée. Ça peut que te faire du bien.**

**Ils entendirent un coup sec venant de l'extérieur. Sasuke et Neji tournèrent la tête vers le bruit et décidèrent d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Ils sortirent à l'arrière du pavillon en pressant le pas et s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent un petit chien étendu par terre. Sasuke s'empressa d'aller le voir pendant que Neji cherchait quelqu'un des yeux.**

**-Neji, il est blessé!**

**L'Hyuga trouva enfin la personne qu'il cherchait, caché sur le côté de la bâtisse. **

**#J'm'en doutais...#**

**-Sasuke, occupes-toi en. Je reviens.**

**Neji se dirigea vers le garçon et arrivé à lui, il le prit par le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin. Il le poussa ensuite.**

**-Mais tu vas arrêter de faire des conneries, Gaara?!**

**Le roux avait un sourire en coin.**

**-Quelles conneries?**

**-Pas la peine de t'en prendre à tout c'qui bouge.**

**-Tu parles du chien? Il m'énervait à me suivre partout.**

**-Tu me dégoûtes Gaara...**

**-C'est pour ça que t'as chanté ma chanson? Naruto avait l'air d'aimer... **

**-Parlant de Naruto... Tu serais mieux de pas le toucher, ou j'te bute.**

**-Me buter? Ah! Me fait pas rire... Et j'approche qui je veux.**

**Le brun frappa Gaara au ventre. Ce dernier se plia légèrement en deux, les bras recouvrant l'endroit heurté.**

**-J'te fait plus confiance depuis un bon moment déjà... Et j'espère que Naruto va s'en rendre compte lui aussi.**

**Le blond dont il était question tourna le coin.**

**-Neji qu... **

**Naruto baissa les yeux vers le garçon encore plié en deux.**

**-G...Gaara?? Neji qu'est-ce que t'as fait?!**

**Il accouru et se positionna en dessous du bras gauche du roux pour le soutenir.**

**-Naruto... Laisse-le.**

**-J'vais pas le laisser comme ça! J'vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie... Tu devrais avoir honte de frapper des gens comme Gaara... Il est gentil!**

**Le blond marcha en direction de la deuxième infirmerie. Neji le regarda s'éloigner et soupira comme pour lui-même:**

**-Il n'a rien de gentil, Naruto... S'il te plaît rends-toi en compte avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal...**

**-Neji, sa va?**

**Le brun se retourna à la question de Sasuke qui venait de le rejoindre.**

**-Naruto est partit à l'infirmerie avec Gaara...**

**-Ce foutu Gaara... J'vais devoir lui parler.**

**-Le chiot va bien?**

**-Oui, Naruto était aller voir dans le couloir si on avait fini de parler et a vu qu'on était plus là. Ils sont donc tous arrivés dehors une ou deux minutes après nous. Kiba s'occupe du chien, sa mère est vétérinaire alors...**

**-Okay... Tu devrais garder un oeil sur Gaara quand il est avec Naruto.**

**-Je sais... Mais j'peux pas toujours le surveiller non plus...**

**-Ouais... Faut juste espérer qu'il se passe rien. On va rejoindre les autres?**

**-Tu crois qu'on peu laisser Naruto seul avec Gaara?**

**Neji réfléchissa quelques secondes**

**-Ouais, Kakashi-san sera pas loin si quelque chose arrive.**

**-Hmm.**

**Les deux bruns allèrent rejoindre leurs amis.**

**Au secrétariat du bâtiment, Naruto demanda à un homme brun où était l'infirmerie.**

**-KOTETSU, y'a quelqu'un!**

**Un second brun arriva, il avait une barbichette et un bandage qui traversait son visage en passant sur son nez.**

**-Franchement Izumo... C'est pas parce que t'es en pause que tu peux pas répondre à une question si simple... L'infirmerie est la 3e porte à ta droite, jeune homme.**

**-M...Merci.**

**L'Uzumaki continua sa route et cogna à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit ensuite sur un homme plus grand que Naruto. Il portait un masque anti-microbe et avait des cheveux gris en bataille, malgré son allure de fin-vingtaine.**

**-Oui?**

**-Je...Mon ami s'est fait frapper au ventre et il n'a pas l'air de bien aller...**

**-En effet, un coup de poing, ça ne fait pas du bien! Aller entrez... Tu peux le coucher sur un des lits pour moi? Je dois aller chercher des feuilles.**

**-D'accord. **

**Kakashi laissa entrer les deux élèves et referma ensuite la porte. Pendant que le blond allongeait Gaara, l'infirmier alla chercher quelques papiers sur son bureau.**

**-Na...Naruto... Je...J'ai pas fait exprès.**

**-Fait exprès de quoi?**

**-N..Non...Rien...**

**#J'imagine qu'il n'a rien vu...**

En effet, tu as de la chance.

**Shukaku...Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me causer du tort...?**

Mais, quand je vais en décider ainsi, mon cher Gaara!#

**Une voix le fit sortir de sa conversation intérieure**

**-Gaara? Tu m'écoutes?**

**-Hein? Ah...Dé..Désolé...**

**Kakashi s'approcha des deux amis et prit la parole:**

**-Naruto, c'est ça? Gaara a seulement besoin de se reposer. **

**Il se tourna vers le roux**

**-Tu peux rester ici pour dormir. Naruto, je peux te parler un instant?**

**-Bien sûr. À plus tard Gaara!**

**Le blond suivit l'infirmier à l'extérieur de la pièce et s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir. Kakashi ferma la porte.**

**-Dit-moi Naruto, tu connais Gaara depuis longtemps?**

**-Euh, non. J'le connais depuis hier.**

**-Hmm... Alors tu dois pas être au courant... Fait attention à lui, il a une double personnalité assée dangereuse.**

**-Une...double personnalité?**

**-Oui. Mais désolé je ne peu pas t'en dire plus... Secret professionnel...**

**-S..Sa va. Merci Kakashi-san.**

**-De rien. Tu peux partir maintenant. J'vais m'occuper de Gaara.**

**Naruto sortit de l'infirmerie et se stoppa à l'extérieur.**

**#J'me demande où ils sont tous rendus...#**

**-Naru!!!**

**Le blond se retourna et vit Sasuke courir vers lui.**

**-Sasu! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, t'es pas avec les autres?**

**-Euh.. Je l'étais, mais j'ai décidé de venir te tenir compagnie!**

**-Oh, mais il est attentionné le Sasuke!**

**-Oui bon, sa va hein...**

**Naruto essaya d'étouffer un rire**

**-Mais non! Je l'aime moi mon Sasu-chan attentionné!**

**L'Uzumaki s'approche du brun et posa ses bras sur ses épaules légèrement plus hautes.**

**-Je l'a-i-m-e.**

**Naruto embrassa le coin des lèvres de son petit ami, puis descendit dans son cou.**

**-Sasuke...**

**-Hmm?**

**-C'est quoi ça?**

**Le blond donna un coup de langue sur le trapèze gauche de Sasuke.**

**-Oh, ça? C'est un tattoo que j'me suis fait faire après avoir lu un livre.**

**-Quel livre?**

**-Un livre de ninjas... Ça m'a surprit d'avoir autant aimé...**

**-Hmm..**

**Naruto continua de poser ses lèvres ci et là sur la peau de l'Uchiwa.**

**-Okay, maintenant j'en peu plus.**

**Le brun leva la tête de son petit ami d'un index et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il posa ensuite sa main gauche dans le bas de son dos pendant que la seconde jouait dans les cheveux d'un jaune de blé de l'Uzumaki. Naruto resserra son étreinte au cou de Sasuke et fit glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Le brun entrouvrit alors sa bouche pour laisser le passage à la langue désirante de Naruto.**

**-Hnnh..**

**Le désir des deux jeunes hommes montait en flèche. L'Uchiwa remonta sa main gauche dans le dos du blond, passant en dessous de sa veste. Il caressa ses muscles dorsaux, se dirigea vers le flanc, puis sur les abdos. Sasuke faisait frôler ses doigts aux muscles de Naruto, lesquels tressaillaient à ces caresses. Le brun laissa la bouche de son petit ami pour aller mordiller son oreille. Le dernier échappa une plainte de plaisir.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?!**

**Les deux amoureux se stoppèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un l'autre, pris sur le fait. Devant eux se tenaient une fille blonde et un garçon brun un peu plus grand qu'elle.**

**-Vous pourriez faire ça quelque part d'autres qu'en face de l'infirmerie?!**

**-Aller Temari... Kakashi-san nous attend...**

**-Hmm...**

**Les deux arrivant se remirent en route et entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.**

**-Désolé Naruto... J'ai eu d'la misère à me retenir...**

**-T'as pas a t'excuser, hein! J'ai pas vraiment aidé la chose...**

**Sasuke souria et prit la main de son blond.**

* * *

_Comme je disais, je suis dans la meeerde! Et pauvres de vous, vous allez être pénalisés D; Je suis trooop désolée… J'ai absolument pas de temps à moi… Et donc je n'ai même pas terminer d'écrire le 6__e__ Chapitre !!! Waaaah! :'( Alors le prochain chapitre va peut-être prendre plus d'une semaine à être posté… De même pour les prochains aussi… Surtout que je suis dans ma période d'examens au Cégep…(Collège) . Hmmm… Mais j'vais avoir terminer vers la mi-décembre alors je vais me rattraper quand j'vais être en congé, je le promet !!!_

Sinon! Comment trouvez-vous la seconde personnalité de Gaara ? :P Ce n'est qu'un léger aperçu, il va y avoir son histoire qui va s'en suivre ne vous inquiété pas xD !! 

_Sur ce… À la prochaine ! :x (J'vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer de finir au moins le 6__e__ chapitre !!)_

_REVIIIEWWWSSS, même si j'ai pas bcp de temps pour écrire, j'ai le temps de vous lire et de vous répondre ! 3_


	6. Aveu

_Auteur : WarpZone_

_Genre : Yaoi, OOC, UA, School fic, Romance, un peu Music fic, (quelques couples hétéros aussi mais c'est juste pour faire plus réel XD)_

_Disclamer : Perso à Masashi Kishimoto :o_

_Couples(d'un simple kiss à...bah vous voyez koi xD) : SasuNaru, NejiNaru, NejiGaa, GaaNaru, ShinoNeji, ItaSasu(ayez pas peur xP), KakaIru, ZabuKaka(ouioui je l'aime mon Zabu :D), SuiKa, KibaHina, SasoDei, ItaDei, SaiNaru, JiraTsuna, YahiKonan, ObiAnko, AsuKure... Couples à venir aussi psk l'histoire est en construction x_x..._

_Note : Reviews svp!_

* * *

**Sasuke souria et prit la main de son blond.**

**-Naru je.. J'ai quelque chose à te dire...**

**-Hmm?**

**Pendant que le brun réfléchissait, Naruto vint embrasser l'angle de sa mâchoire.**

**-Alors?**

**L'Uchiwa lui souria et répondit:**

**-Non, laisse. Ça presse pas, on en reparlera se soir.**

**Le blond ne broncha pas. Sasuke embrassa le front de son petit-ami et demanda:**

**-On va rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner?**

**-Oui!**

**Les deux étudiants marchèrent main dans la main vers l'arrière de leur internat. Naruto, étant légèrement en retrait, regardait les fesses de son brun se mouvoir sous les pas qu'il faisait. Fesses qui s'arrêtèrent au plus grand malheur de l'Uzumaki. Toutefois, ce dernier continua de marcher et se cogna alors contre le dos de Sasuke.**

**-Aaah!**

**-Haha..Naru, sa va?**

**-O..Oui.**

**Une troisième voix s'éleva, se qui leva le regard du blond de sa contemplation continue.**

**-Naruto était captivé par ton postérieur, Sasuke. Tu vois pas que tu l'empêches de se concentrer..?**

**Tandis que toute la bande riait, Naruto rougis de plus belles.**

**-N...Naruto tu**

**-Désolé Sasuke!**

**Le brun le fixa, puis sourit en laissant échapper un rire**

**-Naru-chan! Pourquoi je t'en voudrais?! Tu as tous les droits sur mes fesses!**

**Sasuke s'approcha de l'oreille du blond et lui dit a voix basse:**

**-Ne reste plus qu'à y laisser ta marque.**

**Naruto devint écarlate.**

**-Allez les amoureux! Venez vous asseoir, la bouffe attend!**

**-Ouais, ouais!**

**L'Uchiwa et son blond s'approchèrent du groupe et s'assirent collés l'un l'autre. Ils étaient tous assis sur une grande couverture mise à cet effet sur le sol. Choji était déjà en train de manger, ce qui n'étonnait personne, tandis que son meilleur ami, Shikamaru, entamait une conversation plutôt philosophique avec Sai. Suigetsu offrait son bento à Karin, qui essayait de refuser malgré sa faim qui se faisait facilement entendre. Shino fixait Neji qui discutait avec Ino sur un sujet les intéressant tous les trois; les guitares.**

**-Woof!**

**Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le jappement. Hinata était assise à côté de Kiba et ce dernier avait un petit chiot blanc aux oreilles brunes couché sur ses cuisses. **

**-Alors Kiba, comment il s'en tire le petit chien?**

**-Très bien! Il a juste une foulure à une de ces pattes.**

**-Tu sais à qui il appartient?**

**-Non, je crois pas qu'il ai de maître... On n'a pas le droit d'apporter nos animaux sur l'île... En plus, il n'a même pas de collier et est plutôt maigre... Je crois qu'il est soit sauvage, soit abandonné...**

**Le blond regarda le petit canin qui s'étirait en baillant, pour ensuite se coucher plus confortablement sur les jambes tendues de l'Inuzuka.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de lui?**

**-La directrice m'as dit qu'on pouvait le garder pour pouvoir faire des observations sur lui en cours de santé animale.**

**Naruto haussa les sourcils**

**#Oh, donc c'est en ça qu'il étudie...#**

**-Tu veux devenir vétérinaire comme ta mère?**

**-Oui, les animaux m'ont toujours fascinés.**

**-Moi, c'est Naruto qui m'a toujours fasciné! **

**Sasuke venait de parler, resserrant son étreinte sur son blond.**

**-S..Sasuke!**

**-Tait-toi, baka!**

**Le brun enfonça une tranche de pain dans la bouche de l'Uzumaki, ce qui provoqua de nombreux rires. Mais Naruto ne voulu pas se laisser faire. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, le blond déposa une de ces mains entre les jambes légèrement écartées de son petit ami, la faisant frôler à son entrejambe. Sasuke hoqueta. De son autre main, Naruto prit la tranche qu'il avait déjà en bouche, puis lécha la confiture la recouvrant, toujours en regardant l'Uchiwa d'un regard rempli d'envies. Le brun rougissait de plus en plus et une bosse commençait à se former à la hauteur de son bas-ventre. Tous s'étaient tût en voyant ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Certains détournaient les yeux, dégoûtés ou non-intéréssés, tandis que d'autres les fixait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke, n'en pouvant plus, souffla:**

**-Naru...**

**-Sasu-chan..**

**Naruto, ayant fini sa tranche de pain depuis un moment déjà, s'approcha tranquillement du visage de son petit ami. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et l'Uzumaki s'éloigna, retourna à sa place à droite d'un Sasuke maintenant perdu. **

**-Que...?**

**-T'avais qu'à pas me chercher!**

**Le blond affichait un sourire victorieux. Toute la bande se mit à rire aux éclats, sauf l'Uchiwa, qui lui était très gêné par ce qui venait de se passer. **

**-N..Naruto.**

**-Oui, Sasuke-kun?**

**-Tu crois t'en sortir comme ça?**

**-Hein?**

**Sasuke se leva et agrippa le bras gauche de Naruto, qu'il souleva avec lui. **

**-Viens avec moi.**

**-Mais..!**

**Le couple s'éloigna.**

**-Ça y est, on vient d'les perdre!**

**Le brun tirait son petit-ami pour qu'il le suive.**

**-S..Sasuke! Mais lâches-moi, tu me fais mal!**

**L'Uchiwa emmena son blond en arrière du mur de la cafétéria. Personne ne pouvait les voir à cet endroit. Sasuke laissa le poignet de l'Uzumaki puis se retourna pour le voir.**

**-Naruto...**

**-Sa..Sasu, Je.. Excuse moi.**

**Le brun l'agrippa par le col de sa veste et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.**

**-HhnH**

**Sasuke rompit le baiser puis s'approcha de l'oreille de Naruto pour lui parler d'une voix grave et sensuelle**

**-Naru... m'allumes plus comme ça, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à me retenir...**

**Le blond embrassa son brun avec ferveur et colla son bassin au sien. Il senti l'érection déjà présente de son petit ami. L'Uzumaki descendit alors sa main droite, en passant par le flanc de Sasuke, puis la dirigea vers sa ceinture qu'il enleva. Il détacha ensuite le bouton du pantalon puis la fermeture éclaire. Toujours en l'embrassant, il plongea sa main dans le boxeur du brun pour prendre le membre gorgé de désir. L'Uchiwa rompit le baiser et regarda intensément les yeux de Naruto. Ce dernier pu lire le supplice dans ces pupilles noires. **

**-T'inquiètes, je m'en occupe.**

**Sur la couverte du pique-nique, Shino posa sa main sur l'épaule de Neji. Le brun se retourna puis compris que son ami voulait qu'il le suive.**

**-Désolé Ino, j'dois y aller, mais moi j'te propose la Ibanez.**

**-Ouais j'crois que c'est celle que j'vais prendre.**

**L'Hyuga se leva, puis marcha aux côtés du grand brun. Quand ils furent plus éloignés, Shino prit la parole;**

**-Neji j'aimerais te dire quelque chose.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**-Attend, on peu aller dans l'internat?**

**-Euh... Oui, si tu veux.**

**Les deux bruns entrèrent dans le bâtiment et ce dirigèrent vers la cage d'escaliers. Quand la porte fût fermée, Shino se retourna vers Neji.**

**-Je... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi.**

**-...À?**

**Le guitariste s'approcha de son ami puis l'embrassa.**

**-T'es sûr que ça va Shino? T'as l'air perturbé...**

**-Je veux qu'on arrête Neji.**

**Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs ce figea et le regarda plus intensément.**

**-...Quoi?**

**-Je veux qu'on arrête de faire ce qu'on fait dans ces escaliers.**

**Neji senti son coeur se serrer. Pourquoi avait-t-il cette douleur à la poitrine? Il n'est pas en couple avec Shino! Qu'est-ce que ça peu bien lui faire d'arrêter de baiser dans une cage d'escalier froide et inconfortable? Il n'a qu'à recommencer avec Sai... Oui.... Non. Non, avec Sai, ce n'est pas pareil. Avec Sai, il ne ressent rien. Enfin, si, mais pas comme avec Shino. Avec Shino, c'est...**

**Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras, puis le serra tendrement. Une tendresse qui déstabilisa Neji. Jamais il n'eu crus qu'un câlin pouvait être aussi tendre.**

**-Neji, je m'excuse...**

**-Non, s'il-te-plaît!**

**Le chanteur sanglotait. Il avait enfin comprit. Avec Shino, la différence, c'est qu'il l'aime. Et il était en train de perdre les seuls rapprochements qu'il pouvait avoir avec lui.**

**-N...Neji?! Pleures pas!**

**-S'il-te-plaît Shino, je veux pas arrêter...!**

**Le grand brun était déconcerté. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami.**

**-J...Je t'aime Shino! J'veux pas mettre fin à nos habitudes!**

**Shino le regarda un instant, puis souria.**

**-... Moi aussi je t'aime Neji, c'est pour ça que je veux qu'on arrête de le faire dans les escaliers, tu mérites beaucoup mieux que cet endroit miteux!**

**Neji releva ces yeux humides pour regarder ceux devant lui.**

**-Tu...Qu...**

**-Je veux te faire l'amour Neji, pas baiser. Je veux m'écrouler à tes côtés, me réveiller et regarder ton visage assoupi. Je veux t'embrasser quand je veux, te tenir la main, te coller. J'en ai assé de seulement imaginer tout ça. Je te veux pour moi seul.**

* * *

_Oulaaah! ENFIN le 6e chapitre!!! -dies- oh my god je suis TELLEMENT désolée de pas avoir continuer la fic! J'avais jamais le goût... il s'est passer plein de trucs dans ma vie... qui on fait que j'avais ABSOLUMENT pas la tête à écrire... __J'ai même pas dessinée! WHAT THE F** IS GOING ON WITH ME?! __xD En tout cas, j'vais ENCORE essayer de continuer d'écrire... J'avait arrêter à Naruto et Sasuke qui commençait leur 'truc' derrière la cafètt' mais étrangement, j'avais pas le goût de tout décrire, alors j'ai optée pour la confession de Neji et Shino. J'aurais voulu attendre un peu, mais j'avais trop d'inspiration pour ce passage xD_

_Désolé encore pour l'attente! (ça fait quoi, un mois? plus? xD) JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNÉE EN RETARD XD 3_


End file.
